The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for receiving writing instruments and hand tools and, more particularly, to a writing instrument and hand tool grip for holding hand-held instruments, such as a writing pen, an xacto.TM. knife and the like.
One of the challenges facing the manufacturers of writing instruments and hand tools ("hand-held instrument") is to produce a hand-held instrument that is anatomically correct and ergonomic. That is, a hand-held instrument that can conform with the various sizes and degrees to which a user can hold such an instrument, with the objective of providing maximum comfort to the user. One way of resolving this problem, other than producing an anatomically correct writing instrument, is to utilize a grip that holds the hand-held instrument and adapts and rearranges the user's hand to avoid discomfort. These grips are typically available in various sizes. A conventional hand-held instrument grip includes a central bore that receives the hand-held instrument tool, and further includes several external gripping surfaces conforming to the shape of the user's hand. The user inserts the hand-held instrument into the central bore and secures the instrument within the bore. Thereafter, the hand-held instrument is held with the aid of the grip, which reorients the user's fingers to avoid discomfort. Typically, such hand-held instruments include writing instruments and cutting instruments, such as an xacto.TM. knife well known in the art for its cutting functionality. It is well known that extended use of an xacto.TM. knife can cause a condition known as "bent finger" syndrome. This condition results from the compression of the skin in the area of the outermost finger joints and eventually causes the development of calluses around the affected areas, particularly for users performing repetitive manual operations This can further create problems with finger strain as well as backward/forward hyperextension of the last or terminal joint of the forefinger with continued use. This is likely due to the fact that the terminal joint of the forefinger does not sit in a natural position causing the joint to dislocate slightly, thus creating pain and discomfort.
Conventional grips are unable to resolve the aforementioned problems. Conventional grips further suffer from the inability to allow a large range of control with a knife blade, so that making left or right bevel cuts, straight line cuts and curved cuts are relatively difficult. There is a need to resolve the aforementioned problems related to hand-held writing instruments, and the present invention meets this need.